The present invention relates to infant seats and, more particularly, to infant seats having reclining seating surfaces and which are collapsible.
There are several varieties of infant seats. One type, of which the seat disclosed in Laughlin U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,972 is typical, comprises a seat shell made of plastic or other inflexible material which includes a soft pad along its length. The seat shell is pivotally connected to a wire frame base which, in turn, is pivotally connected to a wire frame back support. The back support is attachable to the seat shell at plurality of locations along its length, the angle of inclination of the seat shell being determined by the selected connection point of the back support. While such infant seats recline from a substantially upright position, for larger infant seating, to a reclined position, appropriate for smaller infants, these seats do not move or "bounce," which often is desirable to pacify the infant.
Another type of infant seat, of which the seats disclosed in the Rawolle U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,678 and Lockett, III et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786 are typical, comprises a wire frame which is bent to form a support base and angles upwardly from the base to form a loop that supports a fabric seating surface. Such a seating surface typically includes a belt or strap to hold the infant in place. The curve of the metal frame between the seating loop and the frame acts as a torsion spring which permits the seating surface to be bounced relative to the base, thereby providing a pacifying effect on an infant in the seat.
While such infant seats are sturdy and relatively inexpensive, they are not collapsible and therefore are difficult to carry and store. Further, this type of infant seat does not provide an adjustable seating surface; the seating surface typically is inclined to a degree which is a compromise between an upright position and a reclined position.
A newer type, developed by Gerry Baby Products Company and marketed under the name "Snugli Bouncer," comprises a shell seat made of a plastic material and supported on a wire frame attached to a plastic base. The wire frame acts as a torsion spring to provide a bouncing movement and is pivotally attached to the peripheries of disc handles which are rotatably attached to the seat. Rotation of the disc handles varies the angular orientation of the seat relative to the wire frame and thereby varies the inclination of the seat between an upwardly inclined position and a generally horizontal, carry position. A disadvantage of that design is that the seat cannot be bounced when adjusted to the carry position. Consequently, it is not as easy for smaller-sized infants to bounce in that infant seat.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved infant seat which is lightweight, positionable between upright and reclined positions, provides a bouncing action in both positions and is collapsible for storage or transportation.